


Deviance

by mortyboi (kenster)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Quickies, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenster/pseuds/mortyboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot night leads to Summer catching Morty engaging in some more-than-self pleasuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviance

**Author's Note:**

> morty is aged up to 17/18 in this (;

It was a blistering night in the Smith home. Sweat beaded on Summer's forehead as she laid in bed, yearning for a moment of comfort in the unbearable heat. The past couple of days in the July weather have been so miserable that no one could go outdoors for more than a few minutes before becoming drenched in perspiration. A sigh escaped the teen's lips as she gave up on pursuing sleep. She sat up in bed and checked the time. 3:45 AM. Might as well get a glass of ice water to cool down. 

On her way back to her bedroom, water in hand, Summer heard a weird noise resembling a groan come from her brother's room across the hall. She disregarded it at first. It wasn't unusual to hear strange things around the house, what with Rick's experiments, particularly the ones on Morty. She was about to close the door to her room when the noise renounced itself followed by a meek whimper. "Morty...?" She murmured, slowly stepping back out into the hallway. Dim light shone through the little crack that the door revealed. Summer pondered over whether she should see what was going on or just go back to bed. The latter was a more sensible solution, however curiosity got the best of her. She took a few apprehensive steps to a position where she could see inside the room. 

Her mouth gaped in disbelief of what was before her eyes. "Holy shit." She whispered. Her little brother and Rick were in bed together...and Morty's lower half was naked. "Hold still, Morty," Her grandfather's voice kept the same slightly slurred tone but was refined with a new lust. Summer was mortified by what she was witnessing. She knew she should tell someone, but to her horror, Morty seemed to be enjoying what was going on. His lips were barely parted for his soft moans to pass through as Rick stroked his cock. If they both liked it...was it still wrong? The girl felt pressure grow between her thighs as she continued to watch the two. She wanted to run back to her bedroom and forget about this whole experience but at the same time she couldn't take her eyes away from the scene. 

As Morty's moans grew louder, Summer felt something overcome her body. One of her hands slid down the front of her shorts and onto her throbbing womanhood. She rubbed her fingers against herself, biting her lip to keep quiet. Morty's hips were rolling into Rick's touch as he neared his climax, but Rick wouldn't allow that to happen. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and shoved two fingers into Morty's entrance. This warranted a shocked yelp from the younger boy. "R-Rick, slow down-" He protested but Rick just clasped his free hand around his mouth. "Shut it, Morty. We don't want Summer or, God forbid, your parents finding out about this. Now just let me finish what I'm doing. It'll all feel better soon, Morty." The last sentence was less harsh than the others, almost as if there was a hint of caring in it. Morty stared up at him with large brown eyes. 

Summer pulled her wet fingers out of her shorts. She knew this was wrong, why was it turning her on so much?! She took a step back from the door. Maybe this was just a fucked up nightmare. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that when she reopened them she'd be back in her bed in the morning. But a loud moan coming from Morty brought her back to reality. She peeked back through the crack to see Rick easing his cock into the small boy. "Oh God, Rick, I-I'm not gonna last too long," He babbled, gripping the sheets in his fists. His body was already squirming from all the stimulation. Rick grunted as he fucked Morty at a steady pace, his hands tight on his hips. Meanwhile, Summer's hand had found its way back into her panties and she was slowly fingering her warmth.

Morty's body was moving in rhythm with Rick's. Precum was dripping down his hard cock. He couldn't believe he was going to cum this quick, but the pleasure building up from Rick fucking him was almost too much. Rick used the precum as lube and started stroking him again. This drove Morty even more over the edge. He barely had time to yell a warning before cum painted his chest and belly. Rick pulled out seconds after and finished himself off into Morty's mouth with a low groan. "God," Morty said between breaths, cum on his lips. Rick didn't waste anymore time in there. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and headed towards the door without saying another word to Morty. Summer gasped and ran back to her room as stealthily as she could. She noticed her panties were soaked once she made it there safely. She stripped them off along with the rest of her clothes before retreating to her bed to reflect on what she'd just witnessed. 

Summer chewed on her lip. Whatever it was that Rick and Morty had turned her on in a way she never knew was possible. And as disturbing as it was, she wanted more.


End file.
